SWAT Kats: Halloween Special
by Shepherdboy17
Summary: The Clawsons want to raise money for the children hospital so they throw the party, but Dr. Viper and Dr. Greenbox show with their own evil plan. Two evil geniuses, one evil plot and one unforgettable night. OCs. Based on Beyond the Reaches of Time. Please leave respectful reviews.


("Tubular Bells from The Exorcist (1973)" by Mike Oldfield)

Today is Halloween in Megakat City, New York and every kid and teenager are very excited to wear their costumes and get candy. Halloween decorations were everywhere in every Megakt City neighborhood and its outskirts in Southern New York and Northern New Jersey. Some people put bowls of candy on their front porch just to keep kids from ringing their doorbells. Tommy Briggs, dressed as a Jedi knight, and his best friends, Hector dressed as a Spartan, Wally as a British Redcoat soldier, and his little brother Joey, as an American Colonial Bluecoat soldier, Harvey as a Clone Stormtrooper, Luke as a cowboy and Natasha as an Egyptian princess.

"You know, I can't wait to go over to your brother-in-law's and sister's Halloween party, Tommy," Hector said as she was carrying his spear and shield.

"Yeah, mate, Jake's parents are hosting the Halloween party at Jake's and Callie's mansion to raise money for the children hospital. There's going to be food, girls, dunk tanks, laser tag and virtual reality Soul Calibur, Super Smash Bros. Melee, Power Stone and other kinds of fun and entertainment," Wally said.

"The donations that are collected will definitely be put to good use, ladies and gentlemen, especially that my mother is a registered nurse and a personal friend of Dr. Clawson," Tommy said.

"Speaking of which, have any you gentlemen have seen Corbin?" Natasha asked.

"No," Joey said.

"Haven't seen him since school," Harvey said.

Then, a biker shows up in a 2003 Harley-Davidson V-ROD Motorcycle shows up as loud, punk music was playing on the radio.

("Life of Crime" by The Weirdos)

The rider shows up at the gang as he removes his helmet to reveal that the rider is no other than Corbin.

"Nice ride, partner," Luke noted.

"It's my dad's. He has given me permission to use it, but I have to be home by 9 PM," Corbin said as he's dressed as a motorcycle rebel.

"Aren't you too young to be riding your father's motorcycle?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, you're 14-years old like the rest of us, except Joey," Hector said.

"I have a special license that says I'm allowed to ride motorcycles, but not 4-wheeled vehicles like a compact car."

"Speaking of which, how are Jake, Chance, and Callie doing?" Harvey asked.

"I'll give them a call right now," Tommy said as he pulled out his iPhone 7 and called Jake on his speed dial.

_Meanwhile at the Clawson Mansion…_

Jake, who's dressed as a vampire, and his lovely wife, Callie as she's dressed as a sexy nurse, and their friend, Chance as a clown, were setting up the party with the help of Jake's parents, Tony and Catherine Clawson. The house was decorated with Halloween lights and attire as the outside was being setup for the donations to the children's hospital by servants and other volunteers.

"Thank you for having this year's Halloween party to your house, son," Catherine said as she's dressed as Princess Leia slave outfit.

"You're welcome, Mom. I can't thank you enough for adding other entertainment for the guests including the dunk tank for those clowns, Murray and Burke," Jake said as he was hanging spiderwebs and plastic skeletons throughout his mansion.

("The Imperial March," by John Williams)

At that moment, Tony Clawson, dressed as Darth Vader, emerges from the ballroom door, pulls out his toy red lightsaber and says, "You don't know the power of the Dark Side."

Jake knew where this was going and plays along. "I'll never join you. You killed my father," he said.

"No, Jake, I am your father."

"No. No, it's not true. That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings, you know it to be true."

"No!" Jake screamed but then laughed along with his parents, Callie and Chance as Tony removed his mask.

"You know, you can make a pretty good actor with your talent, son," Tony said as he hugged Jake.

"Hey, you're good at acting like Darth Vader too, Dad."

"Hey, Jake, can you give me a hand with these techno lights?" Chance asked as he was setting the dance floor at the ballroom.

"I'll be right there," Jake said as he heard his phone go off. He pulls it out and it shows it was Tommy calling as he saw his photo with Jake, Chance, Callie, he and Hector on their wedding day after they defeated the Pastmaster for trying to take over the world. "Hi, Tommy," he said as he answered the phone.

"How's my favorite brother-in-law and sister doing?" Tommy asked.

"Very well, Tommy," Callie said as she approached Jake which made him burn bright red by the sight of Callie's costume and beautiful looks.

"Everything's going well, bro. Just trying to get the party ready before the guests get here," Jake stuttered as he tried to maintain his composure while he was looking at Callie and talking on the phone with his younger brother-in-law.

"Has my sister been playing naughty again with you, Romeo?" Tommy smiled as Hector and their other friends started laughing.

The laughing from the other kids was obviously heard from the other end. "Well, if you and your friends are done fooling around, can you please stop by at our house so that this party will be a blast?"

"Sure thing, bro. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Sounds great. See you then and be careful."

"You too."

"Goodbye."

"Bye," Tommy said as he hung up his phone and turned around to face his friends. "Let's head on over to my sister's and brother-in-law's house to help setting up the party. After that, let's help ourselves to candy and have loads of fun, guys!"

"Yeah!" the others cheered as they ran as quick as they can to the Clawson Mansion.

What they didn't know was that Dr. Viper and Dr. Greenbox were playing to steal the donation money for themselves and turn the party into a living nightmare. "That foolish Dr. Clawsssson thinks she can have the money for the hosssspital while we get nothing?" Dr. Viper asked.

"I don't know, I think it would be fun to dance, flirt with the ladies and rob any kid of their candy," Dr. Greenbox said as he was fantasizing what the ladies would look like this year's Halloween.

"We didn't come to crassssh the party and flirt with the ladiessss, we're here to get the money and spike the punch so they will turn into mutantssss."

"Whatever, you say Lizard Man."

_Meanwhile at the Dark Ages…_

At the royal throne room, Queen Callista and all her knights, were conducting a knighthood to one of her most loyal subjects and new member to her soldiers, Arthur Doyle.

"Arthur Booker, in gratitude for your faithful service, loyalty and successful completion of your training, I shall knight thee," Queen Callista announced to Arthur.

"It will be an honor to serve the kingdom and in you name, your Majesty," Arthur said as he bowed down to her.

Queen Callista picked up the ceremonial sword and said, "In the name of my Most Royal Majesty, I knight thee…" she lightly taps the sword on Arthur's shoulders then commands, "Arise, Sir Arthur Doyle of Megalith City."

Arthur rose up and says to the Queen who just knighted him into the brotherhood of her knights, "You are a very gracious and wise queen, your Majesty."

At that moment, a time portal opens up and a mailman from the future shows up along with Carter Delsin, dressed as Pinky Pie.

"Halt! Stay where you are, intruder!" Commander-Knight Tabor ordered as he and Queen Callista's knights drew their blades at the mailman.

"Identify yourself," one knight said as he drew his bow and arrow.

"Larry Phillips, US Postal Service. Rest assure, ladies and gentlemen, I mean no harm and I'm here to deliver an invitation to a Queen Callista of Megalith City that she's been invited to a Halloween party at Jake and Callie Clawson's mansion," Larry said as he gave the invitation to Queen Callista.

"Everyone, stand down," Queen Callista ordered as she accepted the letter from Larry. She opened the letter and read, "You are invited to Jake and Callie Clawson's Halloween party to have a fun night of partying and raising money for the Children's Hospital in Megakat City."

"My Queen, are you sure this is a good idea? I have a bad feeling about this," Commander-Knight Tabor said.

"It's okay, Tabor. If I knew this was a trap, the hairs on the back of my neck would've stood up and I don't sense any trouble. So, I'll gladly accept to go to the party."

"Great, we'll see you then, my Queen," Carter said as he led Larry back to the time portal back to the present.

"Commander-Knight Tabor, make sure everything's well taken care of while I'm gone. I'll only be gone in a few hours," Queen Callista said as she got up from her throne and went to her royal bedroom chamber to get ready for the party.

"Yes, my Queen."

_Back at the present…_

("Ghostbusters," by Ray Parker Jr.)

A specially designed Enforcers patrol vehicle came in as Commander Feral, his brother James, Perseus, and Lt. Steele came out of the vehicle as Ghostbusters at the Clawson mansion as they presented their invitations. Then, Slimer the Ghost appears out of the vehicle and slimes Lt. Steele.

"He slimed me again," Lt. Steele complained. "Why did I have to be Peter Vehkmen? Why?"

"Because you are pretty much like him because you're a lady's man and Slimer seems to like you a lot, Steele," Perseus laughed as he's Winston Zeddmore.

"Come on, Percy. Let's not forget your father is Egon Spangler and your Uncle Ulysses is Raymond Stantz," James said.

At that moment, Lt. Steele's wife, Jane, comes alongside him dressed as Black Widow. "Come on, Nathan, let's go inside," she said.

"Coming, dear," Lt. Steele said as he was cleaning himself off from the slime and went inside along with the other guests. The guests include Professor Hackle as a mummy, Dr. Konway as the Invisible Man, Dr. Sinian as a Vegas showgirl, Johnny as a Starship Trooper Commando, Ann Gora as a nun, Turmoil as Ariel from The Little Mermaid, Manx as Captain Hook, his son, Hank as Shmee, and Louis as Peter Pan. Next, was Max Parker as Link from The Legend of Zelda, Queen Callista as herself, Walter "Zodiac" Wilson as Blade, Murray and Burke as Mario and Luigi from Super Mario Bros. and Tommy and his friends as they arrived.

Tommy sees Max and hugs his second cousin. "Hi, Max. Glad that you could make it, man," he said as Max returned the hug.

"It's great to see you too, Tommy. You look great in that Jedi costume," Max replied.

"Thanks. You and Queen Callista definitely look like Link and Zelda from the Legend of Zelda because the Queen reminds me of Zelda."

"Thanks, Tommy," Queen Callista said to her long distant grandson.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" one guest says as he was being cut in line by Murray and Burke.

"No cuts!" another guest complained.

"Well, what do you know? Abbot and Costello," Hector sarcastically replied.

"I know what we can do about those clowns," Jake said as he and Chance appeared behind Tommy, Hector and Slimer.

"Follow us," Chance said as they followed him and Jake.

Murray and Burke appeared at the front door as the doorman said, "Are you two on the list?"

"This an important matter of our needs. What do you say that we go inside and have some fun, huh?" Burke asked as he's dressed as Luigi.

"Do you have an invitation?"

"No, but Tony hired me and Burke to be in the dunk tank tonight and…" Murray began as he's dressed as Mario.

"If you're not on the list, you're not in the party."

"What? Why we ought to…" Burke began as he started to shove his way to the entrance when a mysterious shadow of a vampire and ghost appeared as Tommy casts the shadows with the help of a backlight, Jake and Slimer.

"Murray and Burke, let me poke your brains! Ha ha ha!" Hector said in a ghostly tone and Murray and Burke ran away fast while screaming like girls as the crowd cheered and laughed.

"You scared Murray and Burke, Tommy and Hector," Jake and Chance laughed along with Tommy and Hector.

"We did, didn't we?" Tommy giggled.

"Hey, those clowns are very easy to scare and pull pranks on. At one time, I blew up and hid a balloon in the mashed potatoes, gave Murray and Burke the potatoes, and the balloon popped as mashed potatoes were all over their faces. I was like. 'I was going to recommend the potatoes, but I see that you already tried them'" Hector laughed as the others laughed harder.

Everyone went inside as they entered into the ballroom to see everyone was having a really good time as the other guests are outside playing carnival games and virtual reality games.

("Duel of the Fates (Radio Edit)" by Planet Core)

Tony saw Harvey as a clone stormtrooper and Tommy as a Jedi as he approaches them and asked, "Aren't you two a bit short to be a storm trooper and a Jedi Knight?"

Harvey removes his helmet and says, "It's good to see you too, Mr. Clawson."

"Happy Halloween, Mr. Clawson, and may the Force be with you," Tommy said.

Corbin couldn't help but stare at Turmoil as he looks at her beauty as Chance approached him. "Are you okay, kid?" he asked.

"Wow, what a gal!" Corbin said as his eyes had hearts in them.

Turmoil walks towards Chance and said, "How's my big bad Chance doing?"

"She's even prettier up close!"

"What's up with this kid?"

"I think you may have an admirer in your Princess Ariel costume, Tanya," Chance explained

"Hey toots, I think we were mer-made for each other," Corbin laughs.

"Chance, follow me," Tanya said as she grabs Chance and they went to the dance floor along with the party guests. What nobody expected that Dr. Greenbox and Dr. Viper snuck into the party. All what Greenbox wants to do is to socialize and have a good time, but Dr. Viper has other plans.

"I'm going to sssspike the punch with these mutagenssss. They will course through everyone'ssss veinssss and affect their central ssssystem and become lizardssss like me," Dr. Viper laughed. "Then, I'll sssteal the donation money."

"Whatever, you say," Dr. Greenbox said as Dr. Viper went to work. Ann tried to get Johnny to dance with her, but he was too busy socializing with Zodiac, Jake and Chance. She walks over to Greenbox and grabs his hand.

"Care to join me in a dance?" she asked.

Greenbox blushes and replies, "Sure,"

("The Beast and the Harlot," by Avenged Sevenfold)

Johnny saw the duo go into the dance floor and danced to the music. He can't help but feel a little jealous of Greenbox moving in on his woman.

"Are you gonna let that dude steal your woman, Johnny boy?" Dr. Konway teased.

Johnny walks over to Ann and Greenbox as he grabs Ann from Greenbox. "She's my wife," he said.

"Oh, sorry," Greenbox said.

Ann smiled as he looked into Johnny's eyes. "What were you thinking? Why lure me to the dance floor?"

"It seemed like the only way I could get your attention. You didn't ask me to dance so I asked Greenbox. You need to be faster on the gun draw, Johnny boy."

Johnny purred as he pulled her close to him, "Come here, naughty girl." Then, he kisses her on the lips.

("Bad Case of Loving You (Doctor, Doctor Give Me the News)" by Robert Palmer)

The party was going great as the donations keep going up, but still, Callie was upset Jake had been keeping his hands to himself. The sexy mayor wanted Jake and she had an idea on how to get him. Callie walked up to Jake and his face turned bright red. Callie, feeling a little naughty, slipped her hand down Jake pants and groped him. "Oh no, Jake! You feel hot, let's go to the bedroom and I can find ways to make you all better."

Jake carries Callie in his strong arms upstairs to their bedroom, locked the door and engaged in an intense make out session with her.

Jake ran a clawed finger across Callie's outfit, popping two buttons off and causing her cleavage to show. "Only if you let me sink my fangs into you, my love," he said looking at her.

Outside of the mansion, a lot of the children, teens and other guests were playing laser tag, virtual reality games and other forms of entertainment. At the dunk tank, Murray and Burke were throwing insults from people at the party as they try to hit the target with baseballs.

"Hey, Mr. Crocker! How's that mail ordered bride coming along?" Burke asked as Mr. Crocker, dressed as Killer Croc, felt insulted and threw the baseball, but missed.

Jane was up and threw her baseball, but failed to hit the target. "Oh, is that the best you have, Red? My grandma can throw better than you!" Murray teased.

"Yeah, you throw like a girl!" Burke taunted.

"I am a girl, you ignorant morons!" Jane yelled at them which scared Murray and Burke to the bone.

"Hi, Vicky. Your anorexia has that been clearing up?" Murray asked.

The crowd went silent as Vicky, a white kat dressed as Cinderella, felt insulted.

"Dude, that is not cool!" Rick, a rat dressed as Iron Man and Vicky's boyfriend, yelled. He throws the ball, but failed to hit the target. Next, was Francis Rinskin, Hard Drive's 15-year old son who's dressed as Robocop, walked up.

"Well, hello, Francis Rinskin. How's your, uh, convict father doing?"

The ball throws from the guests fail to hit the target, but they kept hitting at the electrical water heater to keep the water warm. The heater kept getting beaten up from the ball throws that the electricity now makes a dangerous trap for Murray and Burke, but they're in no danger because the crowd keeps on missing.

Then, Zodiac shows up to throw a baseball at the target.

"Hey, Walter! How are you doing, buddy?" Murray laughed.

"Show offs," Zodiac smiled.

"Come on, buddy boy! Hit us with your best shot!" Murray dared.

What they didn't realize is that Walter spent years playing baseball at high school and the Air Force Academy.

"We're surprised that you can throw an impressive…" Burke began, but Zodiac hit the target with his fastball throw. The bell rang and the seat gave out for both Murray and Burke and they fell into the electrified water, electrocuting them.

"Oh my God!" Dr. Sinian gasped.

"Quick! Turn off the electricity and get them out of the water!" Commander Feral ordered. Carter and Max ran to the electrical fuse box and turned off the water heater. Tommy and Hector pulled Murray and Burke out of the water, and Carter gave them CPR with his electricity from his magical hands.

Murray and Burke woke up to see the pissed off look from the guests they insulted, including Vicky. "Wow, good shot," Murray said in a dazed tone.

"Did you see what he did to us?" Burke said as a tooth came out of his mouth.

"Hmph, serves you right, you fat butts!" Vicky said as she spit in their faces.

("In the House, In A Heartbeat from 28 Days Later" by John Murphy)

Back inside of the party, Viper arrives at the snack table to pour some mutate formula into the punch bowl, but he had no idea that it would cause a crazy side effect.

"Hey man, nice costume!" Hank said as he got a small tuna sandwich.

"Why, thank you," Dr. Viper said as he left.

Chance grabbed the ladle from the punch bowl, poured it into a plastic cup, drank it and the mutate formula causes him to turn into a sex crazed animal. He sees Turmoil, grabs her, and picks her up in his arms. "What do you say you and I have some real fun?" Chance asked her.

"Oh, yes, my Chance. Take me!" She laughs as Chance carries her to the guest bedroom and does her for two hours straight, non-stop.

Soon, the guests at the party then start drinking the punch so they can all have some fun with their loved ones. Hector and Natasha started to show off cool moves together like they were in Dancing with the Stars as Johnny and Ann followed, Jake and Callie joined along with Queen Callista. Then, Queen Callista asked as she led them to the staircase, "Say, why don't we take this upstairs to your bedroom for a little fun, Jake and Callie?"

"I don't mind doing it with three people. Do you mind, Jake?" Callie asked.

"No, not at all dear," Jake agreed as they followed her.

Tommy starts to become suspicious why everyone in the party is starting to act strangely with their significant others. Luckily for him, he was only drinking water.

"I don't understand. Why aren't the mutate compounds working and turning them into mutant lizzzzards?" Dr. Viper asked in confusion.

Tommy saw Dr. Konway walking over to the punch bowl and take a sample from the liquid.

"It's just as I suspected. There are mutate compounds identified as Gamma B16," Dr. Konway concluded as he ran the sample on his computer.

"What's Gamma B16?" Tommy asked.

"A mutate compound that makes one person to act out in erratic behavior and make people go wild with their loved one. It would appear that Dr. Viper made a grave mistake by confusing Gamma B16 with Beta 9 which is similar to Gamma B16 but turns people into mutated lizards. That's why nobody is turning into lizards but turned into love-crazy wild animals."

"Is there a way to reverse this?"

"Yes, but I need to get to a chemistry lab."

"The closest one is at my school. I'm going with you," Tommy said as he changed into his SWAT Kat Shadow costume and make a run for the school. "Team, be on the lookout for Dr. Viper and any uninvited tangoes. I'm going with Dr. Konway for an antidote."

"Roger that, Shadow," Wally said. He saw Dr. Greenbox grab the donation money from the collecting table while everyone is distracted. "Hey! Drop that donation money and put hands up in the air!"

Dr. Greenbox laughed. "You foolish little boy. I don't think so," he said as he pulled out his laser pistol but Joey threw his boomerang at Greenbox and the laser pistol flew away from his hand.

"Okay, Drs. Viper and Greenbox, let's get this party started," Harvey said as he put on his stormtrooper helmet and laser rifle.

("Spy Kids (Save the World)" by Fonda)

Dr. Konway and Shadow arrived at Brisby Middle School, ran quickly for the lab and started working on the antidote. Dr. Konway took the punch sample out of his coat pocket, placed on the slide under the microscope and started to examine the sample. "Shadow, bring me the sodium chloride."

"Sure thing, doc," Shadow said as he handed him over the sodium chloride. "How long is that going to take to make the antidote?"

"Not too long. I just have to create the counter serum called Alpha X2."

"Alpha X2?"

"Yes, think of it as a way to treat unfiltered water with iodine water purification tablets."

"Okay."

"And, we're done," Dr. Konway said as he finished up on the Alpha X2 antidote.

"Alright, let's go!" Shadow said as he and Dr. Konway run back to the car and drive off.

Back at the party, Wally, Joey, Harvey, Corbin and Luke were fighting Dr. Greenbox and Dr. Viper as the battle rages on. "Work them back!" Harvey yelled as he fired his lasers at Dr. Viper.

Wally saw that Dr. Viper was bringing out his laser minigun as a barrage of lasers were pinning them down. "Shoot! We're pinned down! Throw a flash bang grenade and I'll flank them!"

Harvey threw a flash bang grenade as Wally ran for cover and threw his boomerang at Dr. Viper's legs as the reptilian kat fell down the stairs. "I've fallen and I can't get up!" Dr. Viper groaned in pain as people started laughing.

"You think you've won? Remote detonator as I've planted enough explosives around this mansion to create a supernova!" Dr. Greenbox laughed as he was about to press the detonator when Slimer slimed him and the remote got stuck on the wall along with him. "Ewe! Gross! I'm so sticky and slimey!"

"Guess you shouldn't have underestimated the power of teamwork," Lt. Steele smiled as Slimer appeared next to him.

"You're usually more careful Dr. Greenbox. You've slipped up," Jane said.

"And you're going down hard," Hector said as he was cured of the spiked punch with Alpha X2. He punches Dr. Greenbox in the face and knocks him out.

The Enforcers arrived on the scene and arrested Drs. Viper and Greenbox for trespassing, attempted burglary and conspiracy to commit terrorism. Every guest that drank the spiked punch, including Chance once he was done banging Turmoil for two hours, was cured with the Alpha X2 thanks to Dr. Konway and Tommy once he changed back into his Jedi costume.

"Man, I've got to tell you. That was one wild party," Jake said as he, Callie and Queen Callista came downstairs.

"Tell me about it. The last thing I remembered was that I was taking Turmoil upstairs and…" Chance stopped as he remembered what happened. "Did it really happen?"

Tommy looked a little nervous and said, "Yeah, it did happen. Dr. Viper intended to turn everyone into mutated lizards but he mistakenly Gamma B16 which turned everyone who drank from the spiked punch into party animals instead of Beta 9 he should've used to complete his plan."

"On the bright side, we've raised more $1.7 million for the children's hospital," Dr. Clawson said as she counted the numbers.

"And everyone had a wonderful time," Jake laughed along with his friends.

Chance turns to Turmoil and asked, "Were you on the pill?"

She smiles and says, "You'll just have to find out that yourself."

**The End**

**A/N: Happy Halloween everybody! This story serves based on Beyond the Reaches of Time, but Zodiac is involved in this story. Also, dax0042 has given me permission to use his characters, Carter Delsin and Max Parker.**


End file.
